Hyuga Itsuki
'Character First Name:' Itsuki 'Character Last Name:' Hyuga 'IMVU Username:' LightFang 'Nickname:' Sabaku Kodomo (Desert Child) 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 7-21-187 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Yonshigakure 'Height:' 5'1" 'Weight:' 116 lbs 'Blood Type:' AB+ 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' The Eight Trigram Seal on his stomache that appears when he is low on chakra or over exerting his abilities. 'Affiliation:' Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality/Behavior:' Itsuki Hyuga lives a bit of a sheltered life. This makes him a bit hard to get along with. He trys to give off friendly vibes but often seems to push people away. He is also a bit clumsy when it comes down to doing intriquet things, just because he likes to act out. He feels happy when he can make people laugh and the best way he knows to do that is to make a fool of himself, or others. Deep inside him there are other emotions he trys to lock up. For one he is very open hearted and will latch onto someone if they show him any slight form of kindness. However on the otherhand he has a quick temper and will become enraged to the slightest things aswell. He can get so angry that he just blacks out into a blind rage. He doesnt know what happens when he gets that mad but people usually die. Another side to him is instilled in him due to the hyuga blood line. He feels like he is a member of royalty from being of the high family and that he should be treated as such. Even though he often doesn't deserve it. 'Nindo: (optional)' "Do you believe in fate?" 'Summoning:' none 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hyuga Clan: One of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Wind Release'' (風遁, Fūton; English TV "Wind Style") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. A rarity among the five chakra natures, wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channelled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. 'Element Two:' Earth Release''' (土遁, Doton; English TV "Earth Style") is one of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques and allows the user to manipulate the surrounding earth for offensive and defensive purposes or create it; be it dirt, mud, or rock.'' 'Tailed Beast' ' ' Shukaku: The One Tailed Racoon-Dog Shukaku first came into being in the waning days of the Sage of the Six Paths, who used his Creation of All Things ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together, even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names and forms than they did. Then, when the time came, they would know what true power is. 'Weapon of choice:' Sand 'Strengths' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina amount, Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed.)) Ninjutsu Taijutsu 'Weaknesses:' (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. This is picked from this list: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Kyujutsu, Fuinjutsu, Shurikenjutsu. Chakra Manipulation, Strength, Speed, Stamina (Chakra amount), Hand Seals, Intelligence, Medical Jutsu, Learning Speed)) Hand Seals Genjutsu 'Chakra color:' white 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) * Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU (80 pieces) Sannin (90 pieces) Sage/Kage (100 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 (12 pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): 6 (18 pieces) Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 (20 pieces) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): List the other weapons here: Total: 50 'Weapon Styles:' '''''Fighting styles *Gentle Fist - Rank D 'Jutsu List:' Academy jutsu: *Transformation Technique - Rank E *Clone Technique - Rank E *Body Replacement - Rank E *Rope Escape Technique - Rank E *Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E *Genjutsu - Rank E Hyuga Techniques: *Palm Bottom- Rank D *Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms - Rank D Shukaku Techniques: *Shield of Sand - Rank D *Armour of Sand - Rank C *Sand Binding Coffin - Rank C 'Allies:' Yonshigakure 'Enemies:' no real enemies yet 'Background Information:' Two months before the birth of Itsuki Hyuga there was an attack by a large beast. This beast was know as Ichibi, or the One-Tailed Sand Demon. The shinobi of Yonshigakure managed to fight the demon back away from the village and were able to perform a sealing ritual on it. This was at the cost of Itsuki's father's life though. Two months before Itsuki's birth, the sand demon was sealed with in his body. The threat of the one tails was gone and the members of the village began to put it out of their mind, until. Itsuki Hyuga was born into the world. When his mother went into labor the immence pain that it puts on the child was enough to awaken the one tails spirit. Spikes of sand ripped apart Itsuki's mother and tore his way out. Itsuki layed in a pit of sand covered in his own mothers blood leaving the medical nin that were overseeing his birth in traumatic states. The word spread fast of what the child had done and parent tried all they could to shield their children from this kid. Itsuki was born into the main branch of the hyuga clan but because of his situation he was treated more like a lesser branch. The elder refused the other members request to place a curse seal on him because he was still a main family member, but often he wasn't given the same treatment as other hyuga children. When it came time for him to join the academy most shinobi urged the Saikage not to allow him entry. She did despite everyones pleadings, she stated that "The boy has done nothing wrong and deserves to follow the path he wants." This allowed him to start training as a ninja. He did not take off as quickly as most of the other students. He was often left behind on certain techniques and jutsu's. Because of this he tried to make it look like he messed up on purpose, laughing most things off or making them seem like a prank. One technique he had the most trouble with was the genjutsu art. Despite him being a hyuga he had trouble setting up situations where he could catch someone in a genjutsu. However he never had a problem escaping a genjutsu, his byakugan made sure of that. Even so, he failed the exit exam once because of his poor genjutsu ability. He spent the entire next year working on his genjutsu. He still was poor at the ability but he started to gain more and more finness in it. He was strong enough with them to finally procede to being a genin. Passing the graduation exam at the age of 13 he was now eager to get started as a real ninja. Ninja Money Earned - $0 Spent - $0 Total - $0 Ninja Points 0 points - Genin 'Roleplaying Library:' Yonshi RP 1-27-14: Bear Hunt 'Approved by:' ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))